List of Songs
Canon A Broken Piece # Pegasus Neon Pegasus by Parry Gripp - Ch. 36 # Angel's Thesis Cruel Angel's Thesis from Neon Genesis Evangelion - Ch. 45 # Further from Iji - Ch. 48 The Bounty Catching, Freedom Dreaming, Winged Wolf Phenomenon # Rainbow Dash ( Heavy Metal ) Nyan Rainbow Dash ( Heavy Metal ) - Ch. 8 # Nights Some Nights by FUN - Ch. 9 # Vinyl Scratch Dreams When Vinyl Scratch Dreams from The V-Scratch Sessions - Ch. 10 # Got a Jar of Dirt Remix I've Got a Jar of Dirt Remix - Ch. 13 Dark Body, Light Soul ( Or the Tale of the Stalfos ) # Minutes Clapping Three Minutes Clapping from The World Ends With You - Ch. 15 # Dracula by Rob Zombie- Ch. 15 # The Hill and Far Away Over The Hill and Far Away by Nightwish - Ch. 15 # of the Day Remains of the Day from Corpse Bride - Ch. 15 # Nothing King Nothing by Metallica - Ch. 16 # Necrofantasia - Ch. 18 # to the Dangerzone Highway to the Dangerzone by Kenny Loggins - Ch. 21 # Destination Final Destination from Super Smash Bros Brawl - Ch. 21 # Indestructible by Disturbed - Ch. 21 # Ground Sacred Ground from Dynasty Warriors 3 - Ch. 21 # of Fear Darkness of Fear from Castlevania Judgement - Ch. 21 # of Insanity Border of Insanity from Persona 4 - Ch. 43 # Face Myself I'll Face Myself from Persona 4 - Ch. 43 # Go!!! by Flow - Ch. 46 Dreaming of Paws # Prepared Be Prepared from Hoodwinked - Ch. 4 # Song Smile Song - Ch. 6 # Look On The Bright Side Of Life Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life by Eric Idle - Ch. 9 # Pete Cuban Pete from The Mask - Ch. 10 # Cat and The Moon The Cat and The Moon from Lord of The Rings - Ch. 14 # For Adventure Sailing For Adventure from Muppet Treasure Island - Ch. 15 Fist Full of Iron # There By The Train Down There By The Train by Dustin Kensure ( Tom Waits Cover ) - Ch. 5 # Dog Salty Dog by Flogging Molly - Ch. 5 # of The Dark Fear of The Dark by Van Canto - Ch. 6 # Pie Cherry Pie by Warrant - Ch. 6 From Order to Chaos # Of The Tiger Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor - Ch. 6 # Bebop Opening Theme Cowboy Bebop Opening Theme - Ch. 6 # Fire Reckless Fire by Yasuaki Ide - Ch. 6 # ( English Version ) Caramelldansen ( English Version ) by Caramelldansen - Ch. 6 # Strife Neverending Strife by H8 Seed - Ch. 6 # ( Remix ) Discord ( Remix ) by Eurobeat Brony - Ch. 6 # ( The Original ) Discord ( The Original ) by Eurobeat Brony - Ch. 6 # To Jurassic Park Welcome To Jurassic Park from Jurassic Park - Ch. 6 # Forest Green Forest from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - Ch. 8 # True Story For True Story from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle - Ch. 8 # Me Away Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin - Ch. 9 Fudge: A Minotaur Lament # Sore Feet Song The Sore Feet Song from Mushishi - Ch 2 # To Sea No More Go To Sea No More by The Dubliners - Ch. 5 # in The Stream Island in The Stream by Kenny Rogers and Dolly Parton - 6 Griffin the Griffin # Corners Unlimited Corners from Pheonix Wright: Ace Attorney - Ch. 27 # Counterattack from Shadow of The Colossus - Ch. 36 # Polka Leva's Polka - Ch. 43 # of Thrones Main Theme Game of Thrones Main Theme - Ch. 47 # ( Through Labor ) Re-education ( Through Labor ) by Rise Against - Ch. 47 # my Timbers Shiver my Timbers from Anime Pirates - Ch. 50 # of The Valkyries Ride of The Valkyries by Richard Wanger - Ch. 51 # Owen was her? Metal Remix U.N. Owen was her? Metal Remix - Ch. 52 # Catgroove by Parov Stelar - Ch. 52 # 'Till I Die Drink 'Till I Die by Anime Boggards - Ch. 54 # SANDVICHES from Team Fortress 2 - Ch. 57 # Like to Party We Like to Party by Vengaboys - Ch. 60 # Train Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne - Ch. 61 # World Mad World by Gary Jules - Ch. 61 # and Roll All Nite Rock and Roll All Nite by Kiss - Ch. 65 ( mentioned only ) # Everlong by Foo Fighters - Ch. 65 ( mentioned only ) # On Wayward Son Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas - Ch. 65 ( mentioned only ) # Cigar No Cigar by MillenColin - Ch. 65 # Flows In You River Flows In You by Yiruma - Ch. 66 # Butter Jelly Time Peanut Butter Jelly Time by Buckwheat Boyz - Ch. 67 # Livin' On A Prayer by Bon Jovi - Ch. 69 ( mentioned only ) # Hard Party Hard by Andrew W.K. - Ch. 69 ( mentioned only ) # Dance Safety Dance by Men Without Hats - Ch. 70 # ( English Male Version ) Caramelldansen ( English Male Version ) - Ch. 70 # Bad VooDoo Daddy Big Bad VooDoo Daddy by Jumpin' Jack - Ch. 71 # Metalizer by Sabaton - Ch. 72 ( mentioned only ) # Chosen by The Planet Those Chosen by The Planet from Final Fantasy VII - Ch. 73 # Who Fight Further Remix Those Who Fight Further Remix from S.S.H. Final Fantasy VII - Ch. 73 # Eruption by Van Halen - Ch. 73 ( mentioned only ) # Me Call Me by Blondie - Ch. 76 # and I Know it Sexy and I Know it by LMFAO - Ch. 76 # F*ing FantasMic ( A Metal Disney Tribute: NightWish ) How F*ing FantasMic ( A Metal Disney Tribute: NightWish ) - Ch. 76 # Boy Lonely Boy by The Black Keys - 76 # for Party Rocking Sorry for Party Rocking by LMFAO - 76 # Man Song Slender Man Song - Ch. 81 # Violin Sad Violin - Ch. 84 # Wings Paper Wings by Rise Against - Ch. 96 ( mentioned only ) # Eyes My Eyes from Dr. Horrible - Ch. 100 A Marty Stu invades the Multiverse ( Chess Games of The Gods ) # Path by Apocalyptica - Ch. 5 # Obsession by Eugene Ysaye - Ch. 7 # On Bald Mountain Night On Bald Mountain by Mussorgsky - Ch. 11 # Shostakovich - Ch. 12 # Massacre by Acrassicauda - Ch. 14 # Espagnole Rapsodie Espagnole by Ravel - Ch. 15 Shadows of the Night # Cell Theme Perfect Cell Theme from DragonBall Z - Ch. 31 # Plague The Plague from The Prince of Egypt - Ch. 31 Silas Epista # of Madness Sound of Madness by Shinedown - Ch. 8 ( mentioned only ) # On Float On by Modest Mouse - Ch. 14 # Stop Me Now Don't Stop Me Now by Queen - Ch. 15 # is The Sunlight She is The Sunlight by Trading Yesterday - Ch. 15 # it Burn Watch it Burn by Disciple - Ch. 21 Two Minds # Hill Theme Benny Hill Theme - Ch. 3 # Roasting on an Open Fire Chestnut Roasting on an Open Fire by Nat King Cole - Ch. 6 # Navidad Feliz Navidad by Jose Feliciano - Ch. 6 # Christmas Can-Can The Christmas Can-Can by Straight No Chaser - Ch. 6 # Man Piano Man by Billy Joel - Ch. 19 Wild Card # Lullabies Drunken Lullabies by Flogging Molly - Ch. 3 # Demon Slayer Goodnight Demon Slayer by Voltaire - Ch. 9 # Pete Cuban Pete from The Mask - Ch. 14 # Dance Floor Devil's Dance Floor by Flogging Molly - Ch. 21 # Sailor Drunken Sailor by Irish Rovers - Ch. 36 # Sailor Drunken Sailor by Kee Smith - Ch. 46 What Was Lost # Hard Party Hard by Andrew W.K. - Ch. 11 # Rumba Kuusou Rumba - Ch. 11 # Dance Safety Dance by Men without Hats - Ch. 11 # English Male Version CaramellDansen English Male Version - Ch. 11 # Sprach Brooks Also Sprach Brooks - Ch. 12 # Stand Alone I Stand Alone by Godsmack - Ch. 20 Prequel Guffaw at the Grossly # Station Panic Station by Muse - Ch. 1 # Spoonful of Sugar A Spoonful of Sugar from Marry Poppins - Ch. 2 # we stand together When we stand together by Nickelback - Ch. 2 Deutrocanon The Ballard of Echo the Diamond Dog # Rojo Diablo Rojo by Rodrigo y Gabriela - Ch. 24 The Blue Stranger, The Red Curtain # Mononoke Main Theme Princess Mononoke Main Theme - Ch. 4 # Rumba Rap Kuusou Rumba Rap - Ch. 13 # Sprach Brooks Also Sprach Brooks from Catherine - Ch. 13 # Jumpin'Jack by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy - Ch. 14 # Fate from Catherine - Ch. 16 # Nightmare by Avenged sevenfold - Ch. 16 # Garden Celestial Garden - Ch. 19 # Memory of Lightwaves Eternity: Memory of Lightwaves from Final Fantasy X-2 - Ch. 25 # Sprach Brooks ( Bar Version ) Also Sprach Brooks ( Bar Version ) from Catherine - Ch. 25 # Friends - Ch. 28 # Blood of Cuchulainn The Blood of Cuchulainn from The Boondock Saints - Ch. 30 # of Falling Snow Sound of Falling Snow from Samurai X - Ch. 30 # Must Die Invaders Must Die from Hellsing Ultimate - Ch. 31 # Main Theme DISHONORED Main Theme - Ch. 33 # Place for a hero No Place for a hero from Borderlands 2 - Ch. 33 # Crimson from Shiki ( Reversed ) - Ch. 33 # Crimson from Shiki - Ch. 33 # Away Fly Away from Panty and Stocking - Ch. 34 # name of life piano The name of life piano from Spirited Away - Ch. 34 # Sixth Station The Sixth Station from Joe Hisaishi - Ch. 34 # Upon A December Once Upon A December from Anastasia - Ch. 36 Dancing Flames, Cooling Embers # Apple!!!! Bad Apple!!!! - Ch. 7 # of the Dance Lord of the Dance by Lament - Ch. 9 # Battle Theme Riku Battle Theme from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days - Ch. 14 Embrace the Darkness, Carpe Noctem # Your World Slaughter Your World from Looking For Group - Ch. 5 # Animal The Animal by Disturbed - Ch. 8 # Sailer Drunken Sailer by Irish Rovers - Ch. 8 # And Cigarettes Coffee And Cigarettes by Jimmy Eat World - Ch. 11 # Medley Zelda Medley by Lindsay Stirling - Ch. 11 # Halo Theme [ Rock Version ] - Ch. 13 # In The Air Walking In The Air by Celtic Woman - Ch. 17 # Better, Faster, Stronger Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Hands - Ch. 19 # A Violet Moon Under A Violet Moon by Blackmore's Night - Ch. 21 # Extraction from Red vs Blue - Ch. 24 # Psychiatrist Frontier Psychiatrist by The Avalanches - Ch. 31 # Engaged from Halo: Reach - Ch. 32 # The Magic Dragon Puff The Magic Dragon by Peter, Paul & Mary - Ch. 32 # Impossible Theme Mission Impossible Theme - Ch. 33 Falling Feathers # Ecstacy of Gold The Ecstacy of Gold by Ennio Morricone - Ch. 13 # Hunter 3 Main Theme Monster Hunter 3 Main Theme - Ch. 18 # Awake from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Ch. 21 # I'm Steppin' on the Beach Everyday I'm Steppin' on the Beach by LMFAO feat. Spongebob Squarepants - Ch. 22 # Opening 1 Bleach Opening 1 - Ch. 46 # Tail Main Theme ( Fast - Version ) Fairy Tail Main Theme ( Fast - Version ) - Ch. 46 # Be Doo! Call Upon the Sea Ponies! Shoo Be Doo! Call Upon the Sea Ponies! from My Little Pony G1 - Ch. 70 From Nobody to Knightmare # STYLE GANGNAM STYLE by PSY - Ch. 1 # Warrior Song The Warrior Song by Hard Corps - Ch. 1 # my Timbers Shiver my Timbers from Muppet Treasure Island - Ch. 1 # Turvey Topsy Turvey from The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Ch. 1 # Than You Think Stronger Than You Think by At Vance - Ch. 3 # into Obsession Ride into Obsession by Blind Guardian - Ch. 3 # Crue Metal Crue by Sabaton - Ch. 4 # Theme Song Barney Theme Song - Ch. 4 # Badass American Badass by Kid Rock - Ch. 4 # ( Lyra's Song ) Anthropology ( Lyra's Song ) - Ch. 5 # on The Silver Mountain Man on The Silver Mountain by Rainbow - Ch. 5 # Some Sugar On Me Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard - Ch. 5 # On Sail On by Masterplan - Ch. 6 # Doctor Witch Doctor by The Cartoons - Ch. 6 # Touch This Can't Touch This by MC Hammer - Ch. 6 # Got Back Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-A-Lot - Ch. 6 # Kombat Theme Mortal Kombat Theme - Ch. 7 # bad can I be? How bad can I be? from The Lorax - Ch. 7 # Butter Jelly Time Peanut Butter Jelly Time by The BuckWheat Boyz - Ch. 7 # on a Prayer Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi - Ch. 8 # make a man out of you I'll make a man out of you from Mulan - Ch. 9 # I'm made of What I'm made of by Crush 40 - Ch. 9 # Hard Party Hard by Andrew W.K. - Ch. 10 # Rumba Kuusou Rumba - Ch. 10 ( mention only ) # Dance Safety Dance by Men Without Hats - Ch. 10 ( mention only ) # ( English Male Version ) CaramellDansen ( English Male Version ) - Ch. 10 ( mention only ) # Sprach Brooks Also Sprach Brooks from Catherine - Ch. 10 ( mention only ) # Jack Jumpin' Jack by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy - Ch. 10 ( mention only ) # Eruption by Van Halen - Ch. 11 # Metalizer by Sabaton - Ch. 11 # Chosen by the Planet Those Chosen by the Planet from Final Fantasy VII - Ch. 12 # of Destruction Harmony of Destruction from Final Fantasy VII - Ch. 12 # Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold - Ch. 12 # Eruption by Van Halen - Ch. 12 # Thriller by Michael Jackson - Ch. 13 # of May Rose of May by Erutan - Ch. 13 # Hyperactivity by Flutter Rex - Ch. 13 # Not Gonna Take It! We're Not Gonna Take It! by Twisted Sisters - Ch. 13 # Wanna Rock I Wanna Rock by Twisted Sisters - Ch. 13 # Outta Hell Bat Outta Hell by Meatloaf - Ch. 13 # Fuel by Metallica - Ch. 13